Wubbox
"Just as the monsters were phasing out production of the old mines, they stumbled upon an immense underground vault containing several of the mysterious objects known as the Wubbox. Very little is known of their origin or purpose, save a few observations: After being incubated in the nursery, sample analysis of the box's exterior indicates that it shares traits with every known monster species - in fact, it even has specialized compartments with an otherworldy shrinking technology. The box is also imbued with an elemental energy unfamiliar to those on the surface - a shocking discovery, to say the least. Gather some intrepid monster volunteers and see what happens when you 'box' them!" ---- "Eureka! The Wubbox awakes! As it turns out, this extraordinary electric elemental is vital to the life processes of the colossal island monsters that the other singing denizens call home. The shrunken monsters used to power up the creature report that inside is as fun as any playground they've ever seen, so they are happy to stay indefinitely. The robotic chirps and whistles it uses to express itself can take some getting used to, but eventually become a beloved and inextricable part of the island's tune. Besides, it's all the rage in "current" music. The specific breeding characteristics of the Wubbox have not yet been studied." Activation When first placed on an island, the Wubbox is a box that does nothing until you box (feed it) one of every Natural monster that exists on that island (except Seasonal Monsters, Ethereal Monsters, and Legendary Monsters). This requirement can be bypassed by the use of diamonds - 450 is required to activate a fresh Wubbox, but this cost is reduced by 30 for each monster placed inside. When the collection is complete, it turns into a singing and dancing robot that can be fed to increase its levels, has likes to improve its happiness, and earns coins like a normal monster. Only one inactive Wubbox may be placed on any one island at a time. Boxing monsters Once a Wubbox is placed on an island, when another placed monster is selected, an additional option to Box that monster appears. Additionally, in the Nursery, a third option shows up after you place the Wubbox, so now you can Place, Box, or Sell. Thus, monsters can go straight from the nursery into the Wubbox without being placed on the island first. After a monster has been boxed, it doesn't count towards the happiness of other monsters, even with the help of a Unity Tree. For example, suppose you have a Ghazt on Plant Island that's at 100% Happiness, in part because you have an Entbrat there as well. But if you Box that Entbrat, your Ghazt's Happiness will go down to 75%. You would need to get another Entbrat to restore the Happiness of the Ghazt. For most intents and purposes, once a monster has been Boxed, it is gone. It doesn't generate coins, and it doesn't make other monsters happy. If it was at Level 15 and had appeared on Gold Island, Boxing it on its natural island will make it disappear from Gold. If you go to the Market, in the Monsters section the box for each monster shows the number of them already on that Island, and Boxed monsters aren't counted there either. Gold Island Activation Once the Wubbox is leveled up to level 15, it can be placed on the Gold Island. Once placed on Gold Island, it becomes a box again and requires one of every 'regular' monster type (except the limited edition monsters) available on Gold Island. The Wubbox remains active on its original island - remember the Gold Island is a different dimension. Again, only one inactive Wubbox may be placed on Gold Island at any one time. In order to box monsters on Gold Island, they must be placed on the island - unlike the Nursery, there is no option to do it from the list of unplaced monsters. This is not an issue for bed management, since Gold Island has unlimited beds, but clearing the physical space for monsters on very crowded and populated Gold Islands could be a concern. Just as any monster placed in the Wubbox is removed from their island permanently (and on Gold Island) - Gold Island monsters placed in the Wubbox are also removed from Gold Island (and their home islands). If the Wubbox is removed from Gold Island and then re-placed once more, it returns to its inert box form, and must be activated again. As for the other islands, the Wubbox activation may be sped up using diamonds, though each monster missing costs 300 , for a grand total of 9,000 for a fresh Wubbox. Description The Wubbox is a monster species different from every other in many ways. After its egg is hatched, the monster turns into a big and ornate yellow box with a huge red button on top, that appears to have a door on its visible face, complete with small stairs. Near the "door" there are strange, otherworldly patterns shaped like swirls and dots. On the back of the box are three pistons. After undergoing the unique feeding process that defines its species, it will transform: the Wubbox is the only monster who passes through huge changes after being born. It now appears as a giant, yellow, humanoid robot, the tallest monster in the whole game, ready to be fed like any other monster is. This robot has a big blue spherical power core suspended in the center of a gap in the middle of its body. From time to time, the power sphere pulses, or swings in a figure-8 around and through the Wubbox. Its limbs have multiple segments that appear to be connected by nothing more than brilliant electric arcs. (Some mysterious force fields may be at work here.) Its hands are like huge iron bolts with fist-like structures on top of them, and its forearms, yellow like its body, have blue swirl and dot patterns that resemble the ones it had while in its box form, now powered up by the electricity. Finally, it has a face with a big mouth and teeth, and metal cups supporting large red-and-white eyes with red lids. Its eyes occasionally flash. There is no head visible apart from the mouth and eyes; its neck consists of multiple cylindrical segments with no visible connection. Song The Wubbox's tune is a loud and vibrant electronic dubstep that makes a big difference to the song of the island it is in. In the Gold Island, the tune is shorter and and becomes more harmonious with those of the other monsters. Breeding The Wubbox cannot be bred, but can be purchased in the Market for 75,000,000. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same as for Ethereal monsters, and can be found in this article. Likes Toob.png|Toob|link=Toob|linktext=Toob Digger.png|Digger|link=Digger|linktext=Digger Ambered Thing.png|Ambered Thing|link=Ambered Thing|linktext=Ambered Thing Tub Fountain.png|Tub Fountain|link=Tub Fountain|linktext=Tub Fountain Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Toob *Digger *Ambered Thing *Tub Fountain See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin "Wubbox" is a possible junction between the words "wub", (an onomatopoeia for some dubsteb sounds, referencing the creature's music) and box (due to the monster's unique post-hatching behavior). Notes * Wubbox was released and made available on Plant Island as part of v1.1.6 (app store) on May 9th, 2013. * The sale price of the Wubbox increases with each additional monster boxed, although not exactly by an amount equal to the sale price of the boxed monster. *When the Wubbox first came out it was only available at Level 30; it was later changed to Level 27. With the 1.2.8 app update on June 18, 2014, it is unlocked at level 20. The Windows version of the game is still version 1.2.5, requiring player level 27 to get the Wubbox. * Wubbox made available on Cold Island too as of May 30th, 2013. Additionally, the Likes were changed to remove the Spurrit Statue and Oaktopus. * The Wubbox went on sale from July 8th, 2013 to July 11th, 2013 at a price of 50,000,000. * The Wubbox went on another sale from the 4th to the 7th of October, 2013 at a price of 45,000,000. * Once the player hatches a Wubbox, they immediately receive a goal for placing monsters inside of it. * Wubbox was also made available on Air Island as of November 18th, 2013. *On March 11th, 2014, it was announced on Facebook that the Wubbox will be on Water Island. *On March 12th 2014, the Wubbox was made available on Water Island. Additionally, it was on sale for 50% off until March 14th. *On May 8th 2014, the Wubbox was made available on Earth Island. Additionally, it was on sale for 50% off until May 12th. *From June 30th to July 7th of 2014, the Wubbox was on sale for 40% off at a price of 45,000,000. *On October 6, 2014, version 1.3.0 of the game added the Wubbox to Ethereal Island. Category:Monsters Category:Electricity Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Air Island Category:Water Island Category:Gold Island Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Earth Island Category:Ethereal Island